For Her (I'd Kill)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Theo had pictured his Father's death a thousand times. He hadn't thought it would be at Theo's hand though. Not until his Father threatened his little sister. Warning for murder.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 11 - Notable Witches and Wizards Task 4 -** Someone being opposed to something that they hurt or kill a member of their family.

 **Word Count - 1193**

 **Beta'd by the lovely Sam**

* * *

 **For Her (I'd Kill)**

* * *

Arriving home to find his sister packing up a little suitcase was not what he was expecting.

Her greeting was subdued, not at all the usual squeaky excitement he was used to. He hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her head.

"How are you doing, squirt?" he asked, crouching down so he was more at eye level with her.

She shrugged, looking downcast. "Father says I'm going away," she muttered, gesturing to the little suitcase. "He won't tell me where I'm going."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Theo squeezed her shoulders. "How about I go and find out? I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded.

Theo stood and left her small bedroom, walking down the stairs and towards their father's study.

Serena wasn't going anywhere, not if he had anything to do with it.

With a perfunctory knock against the door, Theo pushed his way into the study, unsurprised to find his Father already had a dazed look in his eyes and a half empty bottle of Old Ogdens on his desk.

"Where is Serena going?" he asked, not even bothering to greet his Father despite him only now returning from a long term at Hogwarts.

His Father blinked. "When did you get home?"

"Where is Serena going?" Theo replied.

"A gentleman I met know's of a place for squibs," his Father muttered. "I thought she'd be better off there."

"She's fine where she is," Theo growled. "And who is this _gentleman_? How do you know this isn't a trick or a ploy from one of the sadistic bastards who traffic squibs for profit?"

The guilt in his Father's eyes told Theo all he needed to know. Leaning over the desk, Theo hissed, "I hope you haven't spent whatever money you were paid for her, Father, because Serena isn't going anywhere!"

"Now see here, boy! I'm the Head of this family and what I say goes!"

Theo shook his head with disgust. "You're a wastrel and a drunk."

Slamming his way from the office, Theo made a quick stop in the kitchen to make Serena a sandwich, and headed back upstairs.

"Eat that, sweetheart," he murmured, handing her the plate. She picked at the bread, her appetite lacking.

"You won't be going anywhere without me, Serena," Theo added, stroking a hand through her hair. "I'll fix it."

"He was going to send me to bad people, wasn't he?"

Theo shrugged but then nodded. He'd never lied to her before, and he wasn't about to start now.

"I'll fix it, don't you worry. Eat, and then try and get some rest. I love you, kid."

"Love you too."

…

It was easy really. Theo spelled the poison directly into the bottle, adding extra on the off chance the alcohol would dilute the effects. His father was so drunk, he didn't even notice Theo standing by the door.

The twitching was satisfying though. More so than Theo would have imagined, though he'd dreamed about the death of his father for years.

Despite the dreams, he'd never believed his Father would actually die at Theo's behest.

…

"Wake up, sweetheart," Theo murmured, shaking Serena gently.

She blinked awake, her eyes clouded and confused. "Theo?"

"We need to get out of here," he whispered. "Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"Away. Here, drink this." He handed her a very watered down calming draught. "If I give you a piggyback, will you hold on tight?"

She nodded, and after helping her into a fluffy warm dressing gown, he bent down for her to clamber onto his back.

Once he was sure she was comfortable and secure, he picked up her fortuitously packed suitcase and left the room, grabbing his own packed holdall as he went. Slipping from the house, he moved past the apparition wards, and, switching the two bags into one hand, gripped her leg tightly.

"Hold on, sweetheart."

…

"Camping?" Serena asked, sound more awake and like her old self than Theo had heard her since his return home.

"Camping," he confirmed. "Just stand there for two minutes while I set up the tent, kay?"

He worked quickly, and within minutes had the wizard tent up and a fire lit in front of it. He'd never understood it, but Serena had a love for outdoor fires, and if nothing else, he couldn't stop himself from indulging her.

It had been that way since she was born.

"Let's have a bit of fun shall we?" he offered, pulling the supplies for s'mores from his bag. He'd packed little bits of food, and had plenty of money to keep them fed, but Serena loved s'mores.

She cheered happily and he smiled.

The happy glow on her face told him he'd done the right thing.

…

The glow lasted close to a month, but Serena was tiring. Theo knew that being on the run was no life for a little girl, but he was at a loss as to what he should be doing. He didn't know how to live in the Muggle world, didn't know how to go about getting a house or a job.

He'd barely managed to navigate the Muggle shops when they'd gone on a search for food.

"I want to go home, Theo," Serena cried one night, hugging her teddy bear tightly.

Theo felt shame wash over him. Why had he thought that he could do this? Take Serena away from her home in an attempt to save her?

Did he think he could keep her on the run forever?

How did he think he was going to keep her happy? He'd brought cards and her favourite board games, but how long was he supposed to distract her with those?

"We can't go home, sweetheart," he murmured, picking her up and wrapping her in his arms. "But I'll fix it. I promise."

…

"I don't want to go," Serena cried, gripping Theo tightly. He held back his own tears as he hugged her.

"It'll be better for you here, sweetheart. There are other kids, and Mr and Mrs Greenland will look after you. And I'll be able to visit occasionally, and write you letters."

"But where will you go?" she cried.

"Oh, I'll be fine, darling. Don't you worry about me. Go on now, go to Mrs Greenland. I'll write to you within the week, I promise."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Be good."

Theo nodded once to the kind-faced Mrs Greenland and left the room, the tears getting harder and harder to fight.

Blaise was waiting for him outside.

"Thanks," Theo muttered. "For…"

Blaise nodded. "Of course. They're good people, Theo. I asked around, looked into the properly. It's a legitimate home for squibs and they'll teach her all about the Muggle world and how to make a proper life for herself."

Theo swallowed hard. "She'll be okay with them?"

"She'll be great with them," Blaise replied, pressing his hand to Theo's shoulder for a moment.

"I should… I should go. I'll write to you."

Blaise nodded. "Look after yourself."

Theo smiled thinly. "You know me, Blaise. I'll be fine - as long as she is."

* * *

 **Also written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Loki -** Trick / Ploy / Shame / Siblings / "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" / Cards / Theodore Nott.

 **Showtime - 38.** Bread

 **Insane House - 337.** Calming Draught.


End file.
